War
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Danny must go to war in the ghost zone. DXS
1. Chapter 1

'Guys, I swear I'll be back. After the war is over that is.' Danny said looking at his two friends.  
'What if you die Danny?' Sam whispered.  
'Sam no one said that I'd be fighting the box ghost for life. I promise I'll be back.'  
'I don't wanna lose you Danny!'  
'And you won't. Cummon, it'll only last for like a few months.'  
'What will your parents say.' Tucker asked.  
'Chill dude, I sorted it out with Jazz.'  
'Be careful man.' Tucker put a hand on Danny's shoulder and walked off leaving Sam alone with Danny.  
'Please be careful Danny.' Sam jumped into his arms and hugged him. Danny went bright red.  
'Ah look Fenton's blushing.' came the nasty voice of Dash.  
'Bug off.' Sam snapped. 'Danny's...'  
Danny put his hand over her mouth.  
'Your what?'  
Sam broke free of Danny. 'He's going to fight in a war so you just get you shitty pride and go someplace else!' Sam yelled. Danny glared at her. 'Sorry Danny.'  
'S'OK Sam.' Danny smiled and kissed Sam's cheek. 'I'll be back.' then he ran off towards Fenton works.  
'You mean Fenton is actually going to war?'  
Sam burst into tears and slid down the tree crying.  
'It's gonna be OK Sam.' Paulina said coming over to her.  
'I don't know if he's gonna die out there. I know he's really strong and all that. God Dash, he's stronger than you! He could beat you up easily! I just don't know anymore.'  
'How can he be stronger than me?' Dash cried.  
'Maybe you'll put two and two together when Danny Phantom's not around anymore to save you.'

Months later, Sam had fallen into depression and attended school very rarely. She hadn't heard from Danny and all excuses to where Danny was had flown out the window like butterflies. People had finally figured out that Danny was indeed half ghost.  
Sam sat in her stool in the classroom alone. Class had finished an hour ago. Suddenly she saw black hair running down the corridor. She ran to the door in time to see Danny rush round the corner.  
'DANNY!' she cried and she ran after him. He turned to see the beautiful goth girl running up to him.  
'Sam?'  
'Oh Danny, I missed you so. Everyone figured it out. I thought you had died or something.'  
'Sammy, the war isn't over. I have to collect some stuff. Vlad's dead if you must know and also half the ghost zone is too. The whole place has dead ghosts floating around and there's smoke and blue fire everywhere. Dark Dan's been released and Clockworks been captured by him.'  
'Danny, do you have to go.'  
'Sam, I'm the only one who can save the ghost zone now.' Danny rushed to the Physics lab. As a class was going on, the sudden burst came as a shock.  
'Mr Fenton, you have finally shown up for a class.' said Mr Lancer. Danny ignored him and ran to the cupboard. There in front of everyone, he began to construct a weapon. Everyone watched in silence as he worked. When Danny finished he turned to Sam and pressed his lips against hers.  
'Sam, I have to defeat my future self and I don't know if I'll return or not.' Sam burst into tears as she heard Danny tell her this.  
'Let Dark Dan take over the ghost zone.'  
'Sam, I won't let him hurt anyone. I am willing to risk my life for the sake of the ghost zone and the human world.'  
'This can't be happening.' Sam muttered.  
'Dude, I coming with you.' Tucker cried.  
'No Tuck. I can't lose a friend.'  
'Tough, I'm gonna help you one way or another. I have experience remember?'  
'I suppose.'  
'I'm coming too.' Sam said burying her face into his chest.  
'Oh alright, but promise me, at any time of danger, you leave OK?'  
'OK.' the two replied. Danny summersaulted in the air, turned ghost and grabbed Sam and Tucker. Paulina and Star sighed.  
'He's so brave.'  
Mr Lancer cleared his throat. 'As I was saying, speed distance and time can be put into a triangle and...HEY is anyone listening?'

**Don't kill me now folks. This story will be continued and I'm thinking of a character death**

_SPOILER_

Danny shot Dan and he flew backwards. Dan's blood red eyes immediately looked at Sam.  
'Ah you brought your girlfriend.'  
Dan shot a red beam at the escape pod. 'NO!' Danny cried as the pod smashed into a million pieces


	2. Chapter 2

Danny, Sam and Tucker jumped into the specter speeder and entered the ghost zone. Sam and Tucker gasped when they saw it. It was a mess and everything was different. Up ahead they saw Skulker trying to fight off Dark Dan (DD)  
Danny went intangible and flew to Skulker.  
'Need a hand?' Danny asked and he let out his ghostly wail so DD was sent flying back.  
'Why, if it isn't my younger self! I thought you fled twerp.'  
'I would never flee from a fight!' Danny growled. DD smiled evilly and shot Danny. Suddenly his red eyes caught sight of the specter speeder. DD cackled and blasted it.  
'No weapons against me now boy?'  
Suddenly two escape pods shot out of the debris. Tucker's floated, fortunately away from them, but Sam's floated towards DD and the others.  
Danny shot Dan and he flew backwards. Dan's blood red eyes immediately looked at Sam.  
'Ah you brought your girlfriend.'  
Dan shot a red beam at the escape pod. 'NO!' Danny cried as the pod smashed into a million pieces.

**Sorry it's a bit short**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam looked out of the screen to see the red beam leave DD's hand. It was coming straight at her.  
Sam immediately sat down and put her headphones on.  
'Tucker! I need you to get here NOW!' Sam yelled and she disconnected him. Then she began to press random buttons.  
'Not that one, not that one either. Where is that damn shield?' Suddenly the pod shook and Sam fell off her seat. It was a direct hit  
'_Warning, hull breach in 10 seconds.'_ came the computer's monotone voice.  
'Oh God! Where's the escape hatch.' Sam got up, ignoring her throbbing hand. The escape pod began to rumble and Sam fell over again. She moved a huge piece of metal off the escape hatch. Sam heaved the hatch open but it only opened a bit.  
_'Warning hull breach in 4 seconds, 3 seconds, 2 seconds..._'  
Sam, with a figure as slim as hers, slipped through the hold but she didn't make it in time.  
_'Hull has collapsed, immediate lock down initiated.'_  
Sam looked down to see that her only way out was now shut. She could see  
_'Warning, life support failing.'_  
Sam grabbed a small breathing device and put it over her. Then she placed a helmet over her head.  
'This ought to keep me alive for a while.'  
Sam jumped out of the hatch and ran to the control panel. She saw the transporter button  
'Computer? Is the transporter still intact?' Sam asked, her eyes on the small red digital clock.  
'Affirmative. Self destruct in 7 seconds.'  
'Computer is there enough energy to transport more than one person.'  
'Negative, there is only enough energy for one person to be transported. Self destruct on 4 seconds.'  
Sam pressed the buttons and jumped into the transporter pad.  
'One to beam out to escape pod 1b.' Blue light shined down and transported Sam just in time. The escape pod blew up into thousands of pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

Tucker received the transmission from Sam and immediately made his way to the co- ordinates he was given by her.  
'Computer, is there a visual?'  
_'Affirmative_'  
'On screen.' Tucker ordered and he saw the pod blow up. 'NO!' Tucker pressed against the glass. He also saw DD cackling, Skulker unconscious and Danny screaming in the direction. Suddenly there was a blue light from the deck below.  
_'Warning, an unconfirmed transportation has been classified in the transporter room_' came the computer's monotone voice. Tucker jumped down to the deck below and walked with a gun in the transporter room. There on the floor was Sam. Tucker gasped, dropped the gun and ran over to her. She was unconscious, but she was alive. She had a lot of burns on her skin and she was bleeding. Her hair was all messy.

Tucker grabbed Sam and used his PDA to turn into a bed. He laid Sam on it and returned to his, as he liked to call it, 'the bridge.' (a/n like star trek huh?). Tucker ran to the control panel and began to press buttons.  
A loudspeaker came out of the pod and Tucker talked through it to Danny.  
'Danny!'  
Danny locked DD in an ice container then he turned around.  
'Hang on a second Tucker!' Danny cried and he flew to the debris and tried to find Sam, Tucker could see him throwing the metal everywhere and diving in and out of any holes in the damaged big pieces of the pod.  
Tucker groaned and flew the escape pod towards the debris.  
'Danny!'  
'No! I won't give up!"  
'But I...'  
'I'm gonna find her Tucker!'  
'You leave me no choice Danny!' Tucker turned the megaphone off and ran down to the transporter bay.  
'Computer, lock onto Danny Fenton's genetic signature.'  
_'Debris from outside has too much interference.'_ the computer replied.  
'How far away do I have to be to get a good lock on him?'  
_'Within 3 feet.'_  
Tucker groaned and climbed back up to 'the bridge.'  
He sat down and flew the pod closer to Danny who was flying slowly into a large piece of the pod.  
Tucker jumped down to the bay and ran to the controls.  
'Computer, have we a lock on Danny?'  
_'Affirmative.'_  
'Lock onto Danny's signature and beam him up on my signal. Then once he is aboard put a ghost shield around the pod so he can't escape.'  
Tucker programmed his PDA to take Sam up to his "bridge."  
'Beam him up.'


	5. Chapter 5

'Sam?' Danny called down the large hollow piece of metal. But the only answer he got was from the echo. He groaned and turned to DD.  
'You'll pay for this.' he growled.  
'I can feel the hate within you Daniel. I am defenseless, strike me down. Let the hate and rage fill you up.'  
'I'll never be like you!' Danny blasted DD and the ice cage got smaller and smaller until it was a small cube. Danny looked at it to see DD frozen up inside. Danny sucked him into the thermos. Suddenly he felt an odd sensation in his stomach. The next thing he knew, was that he was in the transporter bay in Tucker's escape pod.  
'Tucker! Sam's out there!' Danny cried.  
'That's where your wrong. Come with me.'  
Danny followed Tucker curiously. When he entered Tucker's "Bridge" he saw the wounded Sam sleeping on the transformed PDA bed.  
'How?' Danny asked quietly.  
'She transported herself just in time because just as the pod blew the computer gave me a warning saying that an unauthorized transportation had been made.'  
'Woah Tuck, you watch way to much Star Trek and sci-fi!'  
'Well a thank you would be nice.' Tucker said folding his arms.  
'Thanks so much.' Danny smiled and turned human and sat next to Sam.  
'So is the war over?' Tucker asked.  
'I dunno Tuck. The ghost zone's basically destroyed. The ghost population has gone down rapidly.' Danny drew an "invisible" graph of the population decrease. 'Clockwork is still missing and I don't know where or how we could find him.'  
'Danny, we'll find him.' Tucker patted Danny's shoulder.  
'Computer, take us home.' Danny said and the pod took them back towards the Fenton portal.  
On their journey there, Tucker had fallen asleep on the floor and Sam was beginning to wake up. She opened her eyes to see Danny dabbing at her burns with ointment. It smelt of mint.  
'You know it smells of mint.' Sam said smiling.  
'Sam!' Danny cried and Tucker jerked awake, snorting in the process. Sam saw him take him thumb out of his mouth.  
'You suck you thumb Tucker?' she asked raising an eyebrow. She cringed as Danny rubbed the ointment on a bigger and more painful wound.  
'No!' Tucker cried, 'how can you say that.'  
'Well, since your thumb was in your mouth, one can only assume that you suck your thumb.' Danny smirked.  
'Oh ha ha. very funny. I'm rolling around on the floor.'  
'Plus, you also snorted like a pig when you woke up.' Sam smiled and she gave Danny a high five with her good arm.  
'Whatever.' Tucker curled back down and drifted back to sleep.  
'So, how did you escape?' Danny asked.  
'Well, the stupid computer kept counting down the seconds till the hull breached. I tried to open the hatch, but by the time I did, the escape pod did an automatic lock down so my way out was blocked. I put an oxygen mask on and went to the control panel. I sent a transmission to Tuck and then I beamed myself to his pod when the pod decided to self destruct.'  
'Wow, you were so brave.' Danny said kissing her forehead.  
'Don't go all mushy on me.' Sam said grabbing his shirt and pulling down into a kiss. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light and the escape pod was in the Fenton basement.


End file.
